1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LED (light emitting diode) lights are highly energy efficient electrical light sources, and are increasingly being considered for indoor lighting purposes. In order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a signal lamp, but these can lead to significant problems with over-heating.
Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a cylindrical enclosure functioning as a heat sink and a plurality of LEDs mounted on an outer wall of the enclosure. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of lines along a lateral side of the enclosure and around the enclosure. The enclosure is open at one end. When the LEDs are activated, heat generated by the LEDs is dispersed to ambient air via the enclosure by natural air convection.
However, in order to achieve a required lighting intensity, the LEDs are grouped next to each other, which leads to an uneven heat distribution over the enclosure, thus lowering heat dissipation efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.